pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Noctambules-masques
The Noctambules-masques (English: Nocturnal Owl Masks) are the dominant group of superheroes that are mainly found in Tarabiscoville, and appear in every entry of Les Pyjamasques series. This group name originated in "Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome II. It is presumed that they've originated in "La Légende des Pyjamasques" and "Le secret des Pyjamasques". The most recognizable members is the standard Les Pyjamasques trio. Typically, many of the Noctambules-masques tend to have a mindset that is usually playful or childish, and they have full bravery against anything that looks nightmarish, though there are some who are shown to be exceptions. The "Batman-esque", "Unique" (partially) and "God" variants of the Noctambules-masques prefer to act more mature and less childish. The typical types of Noctambules-masques mostly wear one-piece costumes and a mask that represents animals in a simple appearance. They also have animal bellies at their chest that depends what type of costume they're wearing that represents their favorite animal that they like. The fairy type of Noctambule-masque often wear dresses and a mask with star patterns, including a pair of boots. So far, Lilifée and her original counterpart is one of the only known members of this type of Noctambule-masque. The god type of Noctambule-masque have costumes that closely resemble those of deities who have an animal route and connections to the night. They have physical characteristics that are common with the typical type of Noctambule-masques. The vigilante type of Noctambules-masques have generic superhero-themed features such as a cape, a leotard, belt and boots. So far, Energuman, his original counterpart and Flossy Flash are the only known members of this type. They are a mash-up to the typical Noctambules-masques and the vigilante type. They are identical to the typical variants, except that they look complex in appearance and have modern superhero-themed features such as symbols at their chest instead of an animal's belly, streak patterns and accents at their suits, and darker colors to look like stereotypical superheroes. In addition, a few of the members who are classified as Batman-esque Noctambules-masques are considered to have "sensing powers" to track down villains, while some of the members have built-in communicators to communicate with each other while in long distances. The Batman-esque type of Noctambules-masques tend to have fighting stances and expressions that are reminiscent to typical superheroes, tough and stern in appearance than the other variants of Noctambules-masques. The Corrupted variant are evil counterparts of Noctambules-masques. They look the same as their normal counterpart, but with darker and black colors. They can only be created when hit by one of the beams of the Opposite Ray. The Clone variant are copies of existing Noctambules-masques. They look identical to their normal counterpart, but with a duller and lighter tone of colors. One of the most known ways of creating them is with the Multiplying Machine. The Robot clones are replicas of existing Noctambules-masques, and a variant to biological "clones". They look the same as their normal counterpart, but with a more aggressive expression. They are invented by the cartoon counterpart of Roméo, powered with the Super Computer and a circuit board. The original types of Noctambules-masques are the precursors to the Typical-masques. They bear resemblance to the typical types, except that their costumes look slightly more simpler in appearance. The Fake-masques are impersonators who disguise themselves as existing Noctambules-masques. They look identical to their real counterpart, except that they lack the Noctambules-masques' powers entirely. The unique type are Noctambules-masques that don't share all of the generic features like the other members from different types and have some distinguishable features that are not found in other types of Noctambules-masques. Features would include a Noctambules-masques donning a helmet rather than a mask, or having an appearance of a mini-robot, while having the animal features on the member kept intact. The Noctambules-masques have the ability to transform from their civilian identity to their superhero identity: *Unlike the other types of Noctambules-masques, the original-masques' pajamas are designed to permanently stay in a magical costume state as there is not need to transform. The masks for the original counterparts are also made to be separate from their costume. *The typical types of Noctambules-masques are able to allow their friends, the Animal Totems, to change their pajamas into magical costumes. *Unlike their soft reboot counterparts, Noctambules-masques who are classified as Adolescent are able to transform anytime by using transformation devices known as the PJ Masks Bracelets to remotely transform their pajamas into animal-themed costumes. The Noctambule-masques' powers depends on what costume they are wearing which represents and relates to an animal or other nature-routes. It is said that most of the Noctambule-masques' powers are magical while a few of them have powers that are super-powered or use weapons to their advantage. The Noctambule-masque can enable his/her power by calling out the power's name, the name of the power will usually have a Noctambule-masque's name at the beginning while others will instead have "Super" or the power is either unnamed. It is also noticed that there are a few members whose costumes will glow if a power is enabled. *Les Pyjamasques **Yoyo **Bibou **Gluglu *Les Mascrapules **Grigri **Zina **Ulbert *Tatouro *Lilifée *Lilifée (Original Continuity) *Les Pyjamasques (Original Continuity) **Original Yoyo **Original Bibou **Original Gluglu *Masked leopard kid *Les Mascrapules (Original Continuity) *Grigri (Original Continuity) *Zina (Original Continuity) *Ulbert (Original Continuity) *Energuman *Energuman (Original Continuity) **Flossy Flash *PJ Masks **Catboy **Owlette **Gekko *Armadylan *Firefly (possibly) *Bastet *Night Panther *Dark Owl *Catboy Copies *Robo-Cat *Robo-Owl *Robo-Gekko *Pyja-Robot *PJ Robot (Cartoon Continuity) *An Yu *These types of superheroes can be only found active between bedtime/midnight and dawn. Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Terminology